Just Be Here For Me
by MrMUnited95
Summary: Akira may have put on a brave face to rally the Phantom Thieves after Kunikazu Okumura's death. But deep inside, he is upset about that the help they provided went forgotten quickly. And he can only count on one person who can help comfort him about it. ShuMako Week 2020, Day 4 (Free Day)


**A/N: I will admit there has been a change of plans on Day 4, which is a free day. Very short one, but I expect Day 5 to be likely as long as Day 3. This time I want to focus more on Akira's inner anguish over the whole fiasco after Kunikazu's palace. **

* * *

**Day 4: Free Day (Comfort)**

Makoto tries to focus on the paperwork about the Cultural Festival budget in front of her in the student council room. But as try as she like, she just couldn't. Since the uproar about the death of Haru's father, public opinion of the Phantom Thieves quickly overturned in a matter of days from being regarded as heroes to scummy villains.

The morale in the Phantom Thieves is at an all-time low. All their efforts to give the people hope in dealing injustice came crumbling down quickly and the people they vowed to help has turned their backs on them. And everyone is still trying to come to terms on what has been happening. Akira and Makoto mutually agreed that they hold off on any dates until they figure out how to combat this.

While signing off some of the paperwork, her mind wanders back to at least two days ago which was the last time the Phantom Thieves held a meeting.

* * *

**Flashback, Yesterday**

The Phantom Thieves reflected on the ugly situation that is facing them. Now the fact that it is likely they've been set up makes them wonder what on earth they have the stumbled into. Everyone's heads almost hung low with a solemn look on their faces. Akira looks around with his heart sinking just by looking at his teammates' worried expression. As the leader of the group, he knows he has to say something. He took a deep breath before pounding on the wall to get everyone's attention. Everyone got caught surprised and turn their sights to Akira.

"Look… I know we messed things up with Haru's father and I know everyone has turned their backs on us. But what we do have is each other. Remember count on each other's support to get through this and if there's any one of us in trouble, offer your hand to help them," Akira then took off his glasses and faced his fellow Thieves again with a much more intensive gaze.

"Whoever we're dealing with clearly doesn't know what we are capable of. For now, I suggest everyone keep a low profile. We may have the world against us, but I truly believe we can bounce back from this. And Haru, we'll make sure whoever is the one behind the death of your father face the justice that will be dealt with. You have my word…"

"Akira-kun…. Thank you," Haru said.

"We don't know what our enemy is up to, but it's clear that it's up to us to stop them. We haven't lost yet. And we will stop them," Akira puts more emphasis on the last part.

Everyone else looked at each other and return their focus to Akira with a determined look.

"We haven't lost yet… So let's turn it around,"

* * *

Makoto vividly remembers that passionate gaze from her boyfriend's grey eyes. He really wants to make things right and Makoto hopes to help him and the rest of their fellow Thieves to do so.

Then, Makoto's phone buzzed. She unlocked the screen and sees Akira's name as the sender.

_Akira: Hey, Makoto. I need to talk to you. Where are you?_

_Makoto: I'm in the student council room alone signing off on the budget proposals from each class._

_Akira: I'll be right there._

_Makoto: See you._

Makoto puts her phone down. She wonders what Akira wants to talk about. Is it their next plan of action? No… He would've called everyone for a meeting if he does. So what exactly does Akira have in mind?

A few minutes later, a knock on the door is heard.

"Come in,"

The door opens and as expected, it is Akira that enters the room. He closes the door behind him.

"Akira-kun, what is that you want to talk about?"

Akira didn't respond. He looked away with a sullen look. And it remained like that for seconds.

"Akira-kun… Are you Ok?" Makoto slowly got up. Her eyes kept on Akira as her forehead puckered and her lips slightly open, trying to say something else, but couldn't. She could see Akira has something heavy in his mind. He refuses to look at her, his figure hunched and lips quivering. Makoto goes closer to the quiet boy, retaining the concerned look, which gets increased with every second passed.

"Akira-kun…?" Makoto is in touching distance of the Thieves leader. She slowly reaches out for Akira. Just as she gets the slightest touch, Akira suddenly pulls her into an embrace, surprising the student council president.

"Akira-kun?!" Makoto exclaimed. Akira has his head over Makoto's shoulder as he gripped her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Makoto… I just… need someone to hold. That's all…"

Akira's meekness stunned Makoto. It was only a few days ago that Akira showed determination to correct the mistakes, but to see him being in this solemn state, it pulled Makoto's heart strings. She didn't like seeing Akira like this.

"Akira-kun… What happened?"

More silence ensued. Makoto decides to slowly return the embrace with both hands on Akira's back.

"Akira-kun, you know you can tell me anything..."

"I'm... I'm just tired of it… The negativity, the insults, the hostility towards us… After all we've done, after all the good we did… Just one error and their perception of us changes…" Akira complained. His whole body quivering at the thought of the Phantom Thieves being seen as pariahs.

"Akira, you know we did the same exact thing that we did. We defeated the shadow so we can change their hearts. I'm sure what happened to Haru's father isn't our fault,"

"But it still hurts, Makoto… I just wanted to give hope to people. That's all… But I had to keep a strong face to rally everyone… If I face them like this, it will get a lot bleaker…" Akira slowly tightens his hug.

"Akira-kun…" Makoto couldn't believe this is the same Akira that rallied the Thieves. She knew she has to say something to get Akira back to his senses. She broke the hug and held Akira's face so she could get a good look. His eyes were wet, his face tensed up and his lip curled to an arch. Akira is crying, but not as emotional.

"Akira-kun… Listen to me, it's like you said in the last meeting. We haven't lost yet. We will continue what we always do, whether it's to change hearts or completing requests in Mementos. We will overcome this," Makoto makes contact with Akira's forehead with her own as kept her gaze on him.

"Makoto…" Akira wavered. He swallowed hard as he tries to stop the tears.

"And if the going gets tough, Akira, you can be damn sure we will take it down together," Makoto's penetrative gaze is kept on Akira's somber grey eyes. Akira then looks downward, looking like he is thinking about something.

"Don't worry, Akira-kun. After all this has blown out, I'm sure we'll get people to believe in us again… Can you hold on to that thought for me?" Makoto kissed Akira on the top of his forehead. Akira looks back up and sees Makoto gentle gaze on him, which tells him that everything will be Ok. After a moment of silence, Akira nodded as he stopped the waterworks.

"Good… For now… Is there anything I can do for you?" Makoto's face softens as kept her eyes on the bespectacled boy.

"… Remember how I said to everyone to lean on each other…?"

"Yes…?"

"Just… Just be here for me, Makoto…"

"… Of course, Akira-kun," Makoto brushes Akira's face.

Both of them remain in each other's embrace for quite a while just taking in the silence as they were content with each other's presence.

* * *

**So what do you think? Hope you all liked it. Sorry if the post-author's note is short. It's just there's nothing else to say after this. So sorry... **


End file.
